The proposed Audiovisual Center for Self-Directed Learning will provide resources, physical facilities and outreach capabilities which will enable individuals to participate in self-directed educational activities. In addition existing audiovisual support of traditional lecture or classroom activities will be expanded. The main objective is to offer individuals the opportunity to learn at their own pace and to receive evaluation of their progress from the cooperating Department of Education and Training or from appropriate professional organizations. Use of the facilities and resources would be offered to neighboring hospitals after an initial evaluation of the in-house use of the Center has been conducted and the practicality of such an offer has been determined. Since there is no single authority responsible for the various education and training programs conducted at the hospital, the librarian will serve as the intermediary on the various committees responsible for selecting and evaluating materials for the Center.